


Moja inspiracja

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [19]
Category: Smutna Rzeczywistość
Genre: 100 drabble w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Ekipa z Forum Imaginarium, Tak było, Z życia wzięte
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Wszystkie zdarzenia są prawdziwe i wydarzyły się dziś w jednym z wielkopolskich Miast.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fia09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fia09/gifts), [Fantasmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/gifts), [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/gifts).



— Jest cytrynowa i truskawkowa.

— A są owoce leśne?

— Weź wszystkiego po jednym.

— Nie ma owoców leśnych, jest cytrynowa i truskawkowa.

— A wiśnia?

— Jest cytrynowa i truskawkowa!

Rachela stała oparta o walizkę i słuchała dyskusji o galaretce. Julia kucała przy sklepowej półce, przegrzebując paczki z ekspresowymi galaretkami, a Morwena pisała wiadomości.

— Dobra, to ja idę po frytki. A wy idźcie po olej.

I Julia, Rachela i Stark poszły po olej. Długo porównywały ceny i rozmyślały, który wziąć.

— Dalej się modlicie do tego oleju? Bierzcie ten — Morwena, która zdążyła wrócić z frytkami, wrzuciła je do koszyka i  sięgnęła po butelkę.

— Ale ceny są przemieszane… — zaczęła nieśmiało Julia

— No i chuj, ważne, że nie kosztuje dziesięć złotych za litr!

***

— Co się bardziej opłaca? Wziąć ryż za złoty osiemdziesiąt, który gotuje się dwadzieścia minut czy za dwa dwadzieścia, który gotuje się dwanaście? — Spytała Morwena.

Na chwilę zapadła martwa cisza.

— Bierz ten za dwa dwadzieścia, nikt nie będzie czekał dwadzieścia minut na ryż! - krzyknęła Julia.

***

— Gdzie jest majonez? — Morwena prowadziła koszyk a reszta szła potulnie za nią.

— Na lewo — odpowiedziała Stark, wobec czego Mistrzyni Eliksirów skręciła w to drugie lewo.

***

— Idziemy po mokre chusteczki. — oznajmiła Julia

— Gdzie? — Rachela rozejrzała się po sklepie.

— Po różowe.

— Gdzie?!

— Nie wiem, co, ja wykładałam towar na sklepie?

***

— I co?! I co?! To są, kurwa, spinacze!

— Nie! Patrz, napisali klamerki.

— Spinacze do bielizny!

— Chyba napisali ci klamerki. I patrz, tu też, i tu. Klamerki!

***

— Nie, wyjmij to, a włóż to. Przecież to mleko tu nie wejdzie.

— Jak nie wejdzie, jak wejdzie, kiedy wejdzie. Tylko trzeba przesunąć to i upchnąć tu tę puszkę.

— Gdzie ją upchniesz? Wyjmij ją i przesuń tę paczkę i to wejdzie.

— Wiecie co? — Rachela wtrąciła się w kolejną sprzeczkę Morweny i Julii. — Jesteście moją inspiracją. To najbardziej niesamowite zakupy w moim życiu i napiszę o nich tekst.


End file.
